In a bind
by Amai-Namine
Summary: Namine and Sora are stuck in a bind. Should they stay together? Or will they turn to Kairi and Roxas? Kairi is crazy about Sora, and Roxas is in love with Namine...two love triangles, one right decision.


**Yay!!! Kingdom Hearts fanfic!!! Does a dance Okay It's NaminexRoxas, but it starts off as SoraxNamine! Hope you enjoy!**

_Somewhere near Radiant Garden (a.k.a Hollow Bastion)…_

"Aww…I wish I could stay for another day with you!" said Namine giving Sora a hug.

"Yeah, but I'll always be thinking of you while you're gone." He said.

"Have fun on your holiday!" said Namine walking towards a gummi taxi.

"Have fun in Twilight Town!" he called back waving.

* * *

When Namine arrived in Twilight Town, people looked at her funny, like they thought she was someone else. She finally came to a small house where her aunt and uncle lived. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her cousin Olette.

"Hey Namine!" she said giving her a hug. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

"Very hot to tell you the truth…" said Namine wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Those bags must be heavy! Please come in!" said Olette. "Hayner! Roxas! Come help Namine carry her bags upstairs!"

Two boys came in from the back door. They both were blond but one was gelled back and the other's was spiked up.

"So this is your cousin, eh? She's pretty cute!" said the boy with his hair gelled back. "What's your name again, cutie?"

Namine blushed. "It's Namine."

Olette punched him in the arm. "Namine, don't listen to this guy! He's Hayner. And this one here is Roxas."

"Hi!" said Namine.

"Okay now Roxas, close your mouth and carry these to her room." Said Olette.

Hayner had Namine trapped by a wall and he was telling Namine something that made her blush.

Olette huffed. "You too Hayner. Stop flirting with my cousin, and help her with her bags!"

"Fine, fine…Hey, Namine, tell me when you decided!" he said giving her a wink. Namine blushed even more.

Olette linked arms with Namine. "C'mon Namine! You gotta meet one more friend of mine! He's probably the most smartest guy out of the rest!" she lead her outside under a veranda and there was a boy with dark hair. "Namine, meet Pence!"

"Yo." He said.

"Hiya!" she replied.

"So you're Olette's cousin…cool." He said.

"He probably has the best manners too." Said Olette. "Hey, you should come see my room!" said Olette.

"Okay!" said Pence standing up.

"Not you! Namine! My room is off limits to you Roxas and Hayner!" said Olette.

"Fine, fine…" he said sitting down again and opening an ice-cream.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Olette. 

"Yeah, your room is nice…"said Namine

"No, not my room, the guys! Do you like any of them?!"

Namine blushed. "Not really…" she said. "I already have someone…"

"REALLY?! Oh my gosh! Who?" asked Olette.

Namine got out a picture. "His name is Sora." She said.

"Wow…he's pretty cute!" said Olette.

"Hmph! Hands off!" said Namine playfully.

* * *

Outside the room, Hayner and Roxas were listening in to the girls' conversation. 

"Ha! Looks like she's taken Hayner." Said Roxas.

"You're disappointed too! Look at you! You have a wet spot on your shirt!" said Hayner.

"Do not!" said Roxas hiding his wet spot. (LOL)

"Well, even though you 'don't' have a wet spot, you should've seen who much your mouth was touching the floor when you saw her!" said Hayner

"You were all over her dude! I heard you ask her out!" said Roxas.

Suddenly the door opened. Olette's face appeared.

"How long have you guys been there?" she asked?

"When we finished with the bags?" said Hayner.

"And why are you here now?" she asked again.

"Uh…we were waiting for you next orders?" said Hayner.

Olette punched him angrily. She glared. "Roxas, go carry him outside and hang out with Pence. Me and Namine need to do some catching up!" she said.

Roxas was afraid of getting punched, so he did what Olette told him to do.

* * *

Olette sighed. "Boys…" 

"Yeah…umm…you like Hayner don't you?" asked Namine.

Olette blushed. "How'd you know?"

"It's a girl instinct." Namine said.

"Well, don't tell anyone, okay?" said Olette.

"Sure." Said Namine crossing her legs on the floor.

"What do you think of Roxas?" asked Olette peering out the window to make sure the guys were all out there.

"He's okay, I guess…" said Namine.

"Is that really what you think?" asked Olette.

"Okay, so he IS cute, but I'm not single." Said Namine.

"Right, I forgot…Sora." Said Olette.

"I'm lucky to have him…"said Namine.

"More like the other way around!" said Olette.

"Why is that?" asked Namine.

"As soon as guys see you, they're hooked." Said Olette.

"Stop exaggerating!" said Namine. "I love Sora, and that's how it should stay."

"Okay, okay…" said Olette.

"I hope." Namine silently added.

* * *

"Hey! Sora!" said a voice. 

Sora looked around. "Hey! Riku!" said Sora.

"Have you seen Kairi?" asked Riku.

"No, are you looking for her?" asked Sora.

"No, but I think you should see her." Said Riku

"Why?" asked Sora.

"She's…changed." Said Riku.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad!" said Sora.

"No I mean she's turned into a woman." Said Riku

Sora looked at him funny.

"Who's turned into what?!" said a familiar voice.

Riku jumped. Standing right in front of him was Kairi.

"Again, who's turned into what, Riku?!" asked Kairi pulling Riku's ear.

"Ah ah ah ah ah…no one's changed! You're exactly the same!!" said Riku in pain.

Sora laughed. "Hey Kairi."

Kairi dropped her grip of Riku's ear. "Hey Sora!" she ran and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, easy there Kairi." Said Sora blushing.

"Yeah Kairi. Sora's got a lover." Said Riku rubbing his ear.

Kairi let him go. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Her name's Namine." Said Sora grinning.

"Have you got a picture of her?" asked Kairi.

"She' probably unfortunate looking seeing this is Sora and he can't catch a goldfish." Said Riku.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at this," said Sora opening his wallet with a picture of him and Namine.

"Whoa, she's cute." Said Riku.

"Yeah, she's very pretty Sora." Said Kairi quietly.

"See? I told you so." Said Sora putting his wallet away.

"Well come on Sora! You're back at Destiny Islands! Your home!" said Riku.

"Yeha, I missed this place." Said Sora.

Kairi put her hands on her hips.

"And you guys of course!" said Sora putting an arm around each of Riku's and Kairi's shoulders.

Kairi smiled. She missed him, he was one of her best friends, but she wanted to be more. Now, it's nothing but an impossible dream.

* * *

**Awww...How cute! Hey hey! Remember to review! First review I will do the second chapter right away! Tell me what you think!!**

**_x-TwilightPrincess-x_**


End file.
